


Intersection

by emothy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Year Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji does some research to work out how to keep a balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> **notes:** Written for the Livejournal community pot500's _[Oscar Wilde Quotes](http://community.livejournal.com/pot500/6280.html)_ Challenge #4. (It's over on wordcount but never mind XD)

-

 _"To reveal art and conceal the artist is art's aim." - Oscar Wilde (The Picture of Dorian Gray; Preface)_  
-

"Inui-," Fuji says, and it sounds like the beginning of the end. "I need a favour from you and your data." 

( _What could you possibly need from me?_ Inui wants to ask, but doesn't, just makes a mental note of it to be written down later.)

(And anyway, Fuji won't just _tell_ him, just like that.)

-

"Fuji," Inui says, and hesitates in a way he never does when speaking to anyone else. "If I am to assist you in your task, don't you think enlightening me a little might speed up the process?"

"Inui," Fuji says, again, because he knows somehow that constant repetition of his name makes Inui uncomfortable, has figured it out within barely a month of them being freshmen together, "can you not just lend me your notebooks? I promise there's probably not much in them I don't already know."

( _Then why do you need to look at them?_ Inui retorts silently, but his mouth stays firmly shut.)

"Why can't you just tell me what this is about?" Inui asks instead. "Perhaps I will already know what it is." 

Fuji laughs at that; whether the reply is truly witty in his mind with its withheld knowledge, or whether he just finds it absurd that Inui would think he'd know, Inui can't tell. 

-

"I'm looking for a pattern." Fuji says in a distracted tone; various pages are open, none of which look related to one another so far as Inui can tell, and Fuji is belly-down on the floor using his finger to browse through them. 

Of course he had won; Fuji always wins. 

"What kind of pattern?" Inui asks, trying to sound breezy as he cranes his neck to see what Fuji is reading now so much so that he almost topples over. 

"A behavioral pattern." Fuji replies curtly, turning a page. 

-

_6-4, 6-3, 6-3, 6-1._

(He appears to be noting down match results mid-way down his fresh page of paper, Inui notices.)

_1, 0, 2._

And the variation in the number of sets the loser had taken per game. Inui wishes the pages weren't turning so fast; he wants to know whose matches Fuji is scrutinizing.

"My own." Fuji replies when Inui dares to ask the question. Turns his head, and smiles. 

-

"I'm glad you are so thorough." Fuji says, handing Inui back his notebooks in a neatly stacked pile, thrusting them from his chest to Inui's own. 

"If you are going to do something, do it properly." Inui mumbles in response. Fuji nods.

"My sentiments exactly." 

-

Fuji doesn't mention the incident, doesn't act any differently at all over the next week. Inui makes note of this, mostly out of habit. Acting perfectly normally can be indicative of strange behaviour too. 

Thinking of strange behaviour, Inui glances down at his table. Over the past week, Fuji has had no strikes next to his name, (anything could be perceived as normal behaviour for him after all, practically anything), while Tezuka has three. 

"Match point!" A voice rings out, and Inui snaps his head up to pay attention to Fuji's match against one of their second-year sempais. He should be paying attention; Fuji has not played him before, and it will bring new data. 

The final score; "6-4 to Fuji." 

When Fuji walks away from the court, his smile is serene, and directed-

-vaguely in Tezuka's direction, Inui notices. 

Tezuka looks much as usual, _perhaps_ his mouth is set firmer than normal. Inui watches curiously for a little while. 

Tezuka's gaze lingers on Fuji. 

_Tezuka's gaze lingers._

(Inui adds another strike beside Tezuka's name.)

-

"How is the pattern emerging?" Inui enquires one day as the freshmen form lines and wait for Yamato-buchou. 

"I think you already know." Fuji replies warmly. "Shall we compare figures sometime?" 

Inui opens his mouth to reply, notices Tezuka watching them in disapproval, and closes his mouth again to wait for the reprimand concerning talking in line. 

It doesn't come. Tezuka looks away again, though he does not look entirely happy about having kept his silence. Inui looks back to Fuji and he knows his mouth is open 0.2cm in shock.

"Better make note of it as soon as you get a chance." Fuji says with a knowing smirk. 

-


End file.
